School Dance
by Demonic Cho
Summary: Naruto/Inuyasha Crossover. Itachi/Kagome pairing. Oneshot-High School fiction. Lemon! He wants to show her that its more than sex, he wants to show her that he can love her. And he'll do what ever it takes to do that.


This is a oneshot for a high school fiction thats not done. . . . or really started! lol

Summary: Itachi is a teacher at Shikon High (sigh so not original! lol) and Kagome's a student and the CPR incedent is a class Itachi is teaching and he took her gum out of her mouth while teaching her CPR in front of the class!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Naruto characters! My friend Molly actualy wrote this! Its really good!

Kagome walked into the gym looking around at everyone. Each person was decked out in a different costume. Black make up surrounded their eyes, which were cutting into the sweaty dancing crowd. The room was warm due to the heat coming off the students. And dark. 3 spot lights shone on the band and a few coloured strobe lights blinked rapidly on the floor, but other then that it was dark.

It became darker still as the heavy doors swung shut slowly behind her. There were pirates, ghosts, vampires, celebrity take offs and more. Kagome herself was dressed as a cat. Tight black leather pants and a matching halter-top clung to her figure. Showing off every perfect curve, every bend. Every movement was accurately matched as she slowly took a few steps forward. Her black leather boots zipped at the side falling gently against the wooden floor barely making a sound. Even the sound they did make was inaudible over the crowd. A black headband that had black clothe cat ears attached to it held her long black hair back. She lifted a hand to rub her face but soon let it fall to her side remembering her makeup. The black leather of her fingerless gloves moves with her hands smoothly. The face paint whiskers were dry and itchy. She took another few steps forward then stopped.

Her jaw dropped as her dark blue eyes landed upon him. Itachi stood across the room watching the students enjoying themselves. "He's everywhere!" Kagome muttered angrily to herself. She looked him over. He was wearing leather pants slightly looser then her own, running shoes; a tight white t-shirt that he had made several rips in. The missing fabric showed his smooth flesh underneath. A few muscles exposed. Kagome couldn't help but stare for a few moments. Over laying his t-shirt was a smart thin leather jacket. His hair was gelled into spikes and his nails were painted black tipped in red to give the effect of him previously scratching through the flesh of a helpless victim.

Then it happened. He spotted her. "SHIT!" she whispered to herself and closed her eyes tightly. "Please don't come over. PLEASE don't come over." But of course he started to stride over towards the helpless girl in black. She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. His teeth looked different. They were pointed and looked like those of a wild animal such as a wolf or a…wait a wolf. She thought about it for a moment. He was dressed a as wear wolf. He was standing in front of her now grinning like mad. She blushed softly against her will. She couldn't help but think about how rugged he looked…how HOT he looked. Still he was a cold bastard!

Ever since the CPR incident she wouldn't, she couldn't think of him like that. He took a step closer to her and leaned in to speak to her in order to be heard. "Enjoying yourself?" His voice was strong yet soft and somewhat caring. His voice said 'I care' but his eyes were full of unmistakable lust as they trailed away from her face lower pausing at her chest then lower still admiring the way the leather accentuated her marvellous body. He had to have it. He knew it was wrong but he just had to. He could have her. No matter what it took he would have Kagome Higurashi.

She shrugged in response to his comment." I suppose I'm not really all that big on dances. He nodded returning his gaze to her eyes looking deep into them trying to see what she wanted. He motioned to a small table with bowls of food and drink. "Neither am I. Want some punch?" He walked over to the table and started to full a glass putting it aside for himself slowly pulling a silver flask out of his pocket and emptying it's contents into the punch bowl. He poured another glass and handed it to her. She was standing behind him and shrugged again taking the cheap plastic campaign glass bringing it to her lips and taking a drink. The liquid poured down her throat and she winced slightly as she felt the burning sensation of the alcohol her teacher had added. She took another drink slowly getting used to the taste.

Beginning to enjoy the taste. She emptied her glass and refilled it as her and Itachi talked about class and life as well as anything else they could think of. The emptying and refilling of Kagome's glass seemed to happen multiple times whilst Itachi's only happened once or twice. 'I don't want her to pass out.' He thought to himself as her speech began to slur and she began to sway back and forth a little.

A slow song came on and he took her glass from her. " Would you like to dance?" He asked casually and held out his hand after setting the glasses on the table. She took his hand and nodded weakly "Yessss II would like that VERY much." He lead her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist softly as she wrapped hers around his neck and lay her head on his chest closing her eyes. "You know you…you are vewy cute." She said with a smile and a soft giggle kissing his cheek delicately.

He smiled his plan was working perfectly. He chuckled and kisses her cheek when no one was watching " you're vewy cute too." Kagome stood up on her tiptoes and leaned into his ear resting her chin on his shoulder whispering. " You know I'm the only person in my dorm this year?" He grinned and tightened his grip around her waist letting his hands slide a little lower. "Is that so?" He asked and attempted to control the slight rise in his pants. "Yepp." She said with another giggle, as she slid her hands down to cup his ass. He bit his lip gently before speaking. Truth be told he was a bit nervous.

" Maybe we should get you to bed?" He said softly and pulled away from her as if to say that he meant now. She nodded in full agreement and grabbed his hand leading him out of the gym where there were only a few people left because it was 1 am and they had class tomorrow. Although everyone knew almost no one would be going.

The two soon made it up to Kagome's dormitory and slipped inside closing the door behind them. Itachi hadn't waited and simply assumed he was invited to enter. The dorm was large, obviously made for 4 people. She had pushed the two beds in the one room together and covered them with red sheets and blankets along with a few light blue pillows. The walls were covered with posters that Itachi didn't bother to look closely at and her desk was cluttered with homework and books.

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed looking a bit tired and drowsy but smiled none the less. Itachi walked over and seated himself closely beside her speaking slowly so as not to rouse suspicion. "I like it, the colours are nice." He edged a bit closer to his prised student, soon to be more, much more.

She looked at him and smiled the smell of liquor nearly overwhelming as it blew into Itachi's face when she spoke. " Thhhank you…Y-you're not iii interested in the room though are you?" She chuckled softly and pressed her index finger against his chest hard. " The only thing y-you're interested in is…is me…m-my body...right?"

Itachi smiled nervously and moves closer still, his hip, and leg now pressed against hers tightly. He reached his hand over and ran it up her strong, slender thy. The leather of her pants allowing his hand to glide smoothly further and further up towards his goal, towards the place he had dreamed about so often. She placed her hand over his with slight difficulty and lay back on her bed, pulling his hand right up against her sweet spot. A soft moan escaped Kagome's lips as he began to press harder, rubbing her through the thin black barrier that separated their skin. She looked up at her teacher as she felt a sudden weight on top of her, seeing his face just centimetres away from hers.

She leaned forward pressing her soft, tender lips against his allowing her hands to run up his back under his shirt. He smiled into the kiss and began to unbutton her pants slowly, teasing her as much as he could stand to prolong the pleasure that awaited him. Kagome started to pull at his t-shirt signalling that she wanted it off. He pressed his lips against hers harder and helped him remove the shirt, tossing it to the side as it came off.

She looked up, her vision was slightly blurred but she could see that Itachi was well-built. Not thin but not overly muscular, no body hair, not too pale nor tan, he was perfect. She ran her fingertips over his chest and stomach sending a shiver down his spine. He returned his lips to hers after having broken the long awaited kiss so as to remove the pesky t-shirt. Kagome ran her tong along his lips, which he soon parted to grant entry to his mouth. He felt her tong press against his, swirling around his mouth and moaned quietly into the kiss.

Itachi's hands found their way back to her pants and resumed working on the button and zipper. As soon as he had them undone he pulled her pants off exposing her long, pale legs. Itachi stood and licked off his lips kneeling at the end of the bed gazing over her perfect body. Kagome gripped the toggle of the zipper on the front of her halter-top and pulled it down slowly. He couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted her so badly, he needed her and he wasn't going to wait any longer to feel her tight wet pussy wrapped around his manhood. He stood once again and towered over the helpless girl. He assisted her into a sitting position and practically tore her top off throwing it across the room, knocking over a pile of textbooks. She felt the desire in her rise as she saw the ruthless side of Itachi start to show. She started to quickly fumble with the clasp on the back of her braw.

She finally got it undone and tossed it to the side as Itachi kissed her again. His kissed were sweet and caring but yet vivid and filled with lust all at once. She took a deep breath as he released her from the kiss and began running his lips over her neck. Tilting her head to the side she felt him suck and bite on her flesh hard. Itachi moaned softly into her ear before trailing the sweet kisses down her body, first her chest, then stomach,and thy. He stopped as he felt the fabric of the small red panties beneath his touch.

He pulled her panties to the side causing a bit of pressure to be put against her clit. Kagome let out another moan as she felt him do this, spreading her legs further apart for her teacher, her master. He finally took pity on his pets' frustration and slid her panties off slowly. Once again the man stood at the end of the bed, this time undoing his own pants. He didn't bother to tease and instead took off his pants and boxers all in one quickly. Kagome smiled brightly as she saw the length of his thick cock, and longed for him to slide it into her, longed for him to full her with his hot cum. Itachi climbed on top of her and smirked wickedly. Right now, to her, he was a god and could do as he pleased. She lay back down and reached up a hand running it along his cheek. He ran his hand down her thy again but this time to bring her leg up and wrap it around his waist as he positioned himself above her. Kagome found herself breathing deeply anticipating what it would feel like to have him buried deep within her.

His eyes met hers and he suddenly pushed himself inside her, struggling to fit himself in due to the tightness. She gasped and started to breath heavily as she felt him plunge in, a warm wave of pure pleasure washing over her. Itachi began to piston in and out, back and forth and slowly at first but gaining speed. His hands gripped her waist and his fingers dug in slightly as he moved hard within his favourite student. She reached up and dug her long nails into his shoulders as he continued moving harder and faster. Kagome let her eyes shut tightly and moaned out much louder then before. Itachi grunted as her felt her tight womanhood engulf his thick, hard member. She wrapped her remaining leg around her god in human form tightly and arched her back, feeling him move as hard and fast as he could. He felt his balls tighten and let out a moan of pleasure as he continued moving, his eyes glazed over with pure lust. Kagome let out a scream as she felt the man release his hot sticky liquid in her, feeling it coat her insides, feeling it full her until she thought she might burst. Itachi stopped moving but left himself inside her for a moment, leaning down to kiss the tears that had trickled down her face.

After a few moments Itachi allowed himself to pull out of his drunken lover and collapsed his weight pressing down on her small, delicate figure. He let out another soft moan as her perfect breasts pressed tightly against his chest. He rolled to the side of her and pulled the blankets over them wrapping his arms gently around her waist, pulling her close. Kagome opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck gently. They both simply lay there, exhausted and content. Itachi smiled and closed his eyes, his voice barely audible now. " I hope you remember all this, and I hope you will give me a chance to be yours. Not just for sex, but for love, forever." The words rang in Kagome's skull and she smiled her voice soft as well as she was still trying to catch her breath. " I will. I promise." Those were the last words either of them heard before drifting off to sleep, lying there in perfect bliss.


End file.
